Kokona Haruka
|-| Kokona Hakura= |-| Timeloop Kokona= Summary Kokona Haruka is a character from the game Yandere Simulator, who is mainly used as a guinea pig for testing game features by the developer due to her distinct looks. Whilst she can be seen as a rival to Ayano (Yandere-chan), it has been said she will have no significance in the story. With that being said, she has been pitched to be used as the catalyst for Ayano’s violent behaviour, and also working as a way to introduce the player to certain game mechanics, hinting she may have a larger role in store. She is part of the Cooking Club, but is pitched to join the Drama Club in the full release, or at least future version. She is also notable for her unique hairstyle, at least compared to her friendship group. In the case of DLC being an option post-full release, it was pitched a Timeloop Kokona could be an option: a alternate version of her stuck reliving the same week over and over, as well as being killed by Ayano. However, she is able to retain her memories, and soon is able to adapt to murder tactics, as well as overpower Ayano. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 10-B, possibly 10-A to 9-C, 9-C with knife. Name: Kokona Hakura | Kokona Hakura, Timeloop Kakana. Origin: Yandere Simulator Gender: Female Age: Around 18 | Physically eternally around 18, mentally at least 37 (died thousands of times, implying she’s been around for thousands of weeks since the timeloop began. One thousand weeks is approximately 19 years), older mentally with more timeloops. Classification: School girl | School girl stuck in a timeloop Powers and Abilities: None notable | Time Paradox Immunity (when the timeloop resets, she still retains her memories), Immortality via timeloop (even if she dies, when the loop resets, she’ll come back to life, retaining her memories. Possibly Type 8, as it would rely on timeloop), precognition (Can predict body movements through years of observation, allowing her to avoid being attacked. Should also be able to predict what will occur within her timeloop.), knowledgeable on different weapon types (Should have a clear idea of how to deal with each of Ayano's weapons, skillfully used a knife as a weapon). Possibly regeneration (Whilst not instant, she will recover from all injuries and death when the timeloop reset.) Attack Potency: Human level (Basically an average school girl who is apparently incapable of self-defence. Is able to apprehend/overpower Ayano with help, however.) | At least Human level (Can easily pin down, restraint and fight against the resistance of Ayano), possibly Athlete to Street level (Hinted to be able to deal with Ayano post-training, possibly even ritualised, but never outright said, so it’s not known for sure). Street level with knife. Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human (Can catch Ayano off guard), possibly Superhuman (Could perhaps deal with Ritualised Ayano). Superhuman reactions (can easily predict and react to a large variety of attacks). Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Above Average Human (Should be comparable to Ayano) Striking Strength: Human class | At least Human class Durability: Human level (Generally easy to kill by Ayano) | At least Human level (Whilst she has improved a lot, her skill mainly relies on avoiding damage. She has been killed thousands of times at the hands of Ayano, but may have gained some defence). Timeloop means she cannot be killed permanently. Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable | Knife Intelligence: Likely high (As a high school student, they are likely doing well in class and have been taught a lot from various subject) | Very high (Due to reliving the same week thousands of times, they’ve come to know a lot, including how to avoid death from multiple murder weapons, how to predict attacks, etc. She also likely learnt a lot more during this time). Weaknesses: Apparently incapable of self defence. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Effect of the Timeloop: Having been trapped in a timeloop to live the same week over and over, and being killed by Ayano thousands of times, only to be return when the loop resets with all her memories intact, Kokona has learnt a lot of things. She has been noted to recognise Ayano as a threat to avoid, and has likely learnt a lot (considering she should have at least 19 years worth of experience within the timeloop). She has also come to be able to predict Ayano’s attack methods (and she has many attack methods) and been able to avoid them, perhaps even recognise minute body movements as a hint of which attack it will be due to years of observation. She has even gone from being incapable of self defence to being a major threat to Anayo. Key: Kokona Haruka | Potential DLC/Timeloop Kokona Gallery Kokona x Ayano.png|Kokona meeting Ayano. Kokona Catalyst.png|Being one of the first students Ayano met, Kokona unknowingly acted as a catalyst her violent behaviour. Kokona Old.png|Kokona's old portrait Kokona New.png|Kokona's new portrait